My ending to Mockingjay
by Rowenaidek
Summary: Don't read if you haven't read Mockingjay Katniss goes to the woods after hearing Gales moved to District Two Katniss' POV.


Do not read if you haven't read Mockingjay!

It starts from where Katniss goes to the woods on her own after Prim's death

Katniss' pov in the whole story

I sit on the rock where Cressida filmed us. But it's too wide without Gale's body beside me. Several times I close my eyes and count to ten, hoping he will have materialized without a sound as he used to. I just have to remind myself that Gales in two with a fancy job, probably kissing another pair of lips right this minute and I tear up. Silent fat tears stream down my face, I think of all the days we spent together, hunting, fishing, gathering, talking, laughing, confiding, trusting, _loving. _I did love Gale. I truly did. In a romantic way or not-I don't know, does it matter now? He's left me and he's never coming back. And who can blame him? I was so distraught and depressed after Prim… I instantly blamed him for it; I know it wasn't his fault, just as it isn't the people who made Marvel's spear's fault for Rue's death. It was Coin's fault. She was the cold-blooded killer in this, not Gale, he loved Prim, she was like a sister to him how dare I blame him for it!? He was probably nearly as upset as I was. _I miss you_ I say inside my head _I love you, I need you. _I start uncontrollably sobbing, hitting my head against the rock, pulling my hair out and punching myself. "Gale!" "Gale!" "I need you!" I shout out loud, scaring off nearby game as he always did with his rants against the capitol. I give up. I sit hunched up with my head between my knees and allow myself to cry in guilt, anger and sadness. I was so lost in myself I didn't notice the figure standing over me, the figure that appeared as soundlessly as Gale always did, for a split second I thought it was him, that he had come back from District two and forgiven me. I feel happiness for the first time, my heart starts racing and I can't help but smile at the thought of seeing him again and being able to apologise and forgive him; being able to see his rare smile that only I can bring on, see his dark, deep and gorgeous grey eyes, his tall and muscled figure, his black tousled hair. My best friend. My soul mate. The only person I can be trust, feel safe and be myself with.

It's not Gale. It's his younger brother, Rory, he has Gale's bow slung over his shoulder and is wearing Gale's old jacket. Rory is fourteen now and is the spitting image of Gale when I saw him in the woods that day five years ago, that precious day that saved my life. Looking at his mournful expression makes me cry even harder and makes me feel worse. He sits beside me and looks at me solemnly.

"Wow. Who told you then?" He says in a voice he's fighting to keep steady.

"Greasy Sae told me he's gone to two."

"That's the cover up story then" he says under his breath but I still catch it.

"What!?" Cover up story!? What's happened!? Where is he!? Rory says nothing and looks down at Gale's old boots on his feet.

"Rory!" I grab his shoulders and turn him towards me, forcing him to face me. "Tell me what happened." I say steadily.

He pushes my hands off his shoulders and leans in so his face is nearer to mine "You really want to know what happened? He's killed himself Katniss." He says coldly and harshly. "He left you this note" he hands me a small brown envelope then bursts into tears.

I can't take this in. Has he killed himself because of me? Because of Prim? Or because of everything that's happened? Probably all three. I can't take this in. He can't have done. Gales a fighter. He wouldn't. He can't. He hasn't. Surely he wouldn't leave me. Then I realise…I left him. After everything I've put him through it's hardly surprising when you think about it.

My vision blurs into a brown and green mess. The ground starts shaking. Rory is crying and saying my name. I am sure I heard Gale's deep, husky and seductive voice saying "Shoot straight" before I fall to the ground.

I woke up in our favourite spot, I could hear birds singing, smell the fresh outdoors and hear gale's voice telling me he's just captured another dozen squirrels with his snares. He sounds so normal and happy. He appears, smiling, showing off his white teeth. He's here. He's alive and healthy. He offers me a hand, his arm muscly and strong and chuckles at me softly.

"Come on then Catnip, get your bow"

We hunted. We fished. We gathered. He gave me a piggy back around the woods and we went swimming in the lake. It was like normal but better. I was in my favourite place in the world with my favourite person, doing my favourite things. We saw a deer approaching; I got my bow out, loaded it and aimed.

"Shoot straight" Gale says to me, his tone suddenly full of sadness and seriousness.

I pulled back and released, but I don't hit the deer. I hit Gale. In the jugular. His vein bursts and dark red blood comes seeping out his neck. He looks at me, his dark, smoky, grey eyes looking hurt, and stares me out as he falls to the ground.

"Gale!" I scream as he collapses with a thud.

"Bye Catnip" he whispers as his eyes shut.

I awake by the rocks where I was before. Back to reality. Gale's hunting jacket is over me, it's very big and is keeping me warm. It was just a vision. I haven't killed Gale.

Then I look up and see Rory sat on the rock, his head in his hands, looking helpless and remember I have.

I sit up and lean against one of the rocks, everything spins, I grab at the grass to steady myself. I'm shaking so much. Rory walks over and puts his (Gale's) jacket on me. He then puts his arm around me, I lean my head against his shoulder, grateful for some comfort from someone who reminds me of Gale. He isn't looking at me; he's looking out into the distance, his face blank, his grey eyes glazed over. He wears the exact same expression Gale had when he was thinking deeply. Rory knows how I'm feeling; he understands my love for Gale. And I knew him and Prim loved each other a little bit too. We've both lost a sibling and a lover. We're in the same boat. And that boat has sunk to the bottom of the ocean.

"You were out quite a while" He says quietly, still looking away.

"Rory…I'm so sorry"

"Yeah me too. Are you going to read the letter he wrote for you or not?" He's handing it to me.

I take it slowly and hold it to my chest, as if to protect it, as if it represented Gale, as if I could somehow hang on to him. I gently tear away the seal and hold it out. It's in the hand writing I know as well as my own.

_Dear Catnip, _

_This will be the last you hear of me, you probably hate me for what I've done and I can't blame you. What I did was disgusting and unforgivable. But I just need you to know that there's no way I wanted it to happen and I feel awful about it. You were my life Katniss, and there's no way I can go on living without you so I'm opting for the easier way out, the coward's way. Please Katniss; don't give up. Hopefully someday you will be able to heal after everything you've been through and you will be able to live a normal, maybe even happy life someday. You will find happiness with someone else. I know you will. Marry Peeta. He deserves you and you deserve him, he makes you happy, he's a good man and loves you more than anything. Please Catnip. Because I know he'll treat you right and that's what you deserve. Do it for me. Don't do anything stupid, don't harm yourself or try and kill yourself or anything like that. Be strong and heal from this. I need you to. For me if not for yourself. My dying wish is for you to live a happy life. Do it for me. Do it for Prim. Do it for your Father._

_Send my love to your Mother, Peeta, Annie, Johanna and Haymitch. _

_Oh and nice work killing Coin!_

_Please look after my family_

_Don't forget me, I beg you_

_Love your favourite hunting partner, Gale. _

2 years later and here I am. Stood in a pure, long, beautiful white dress, studded with pearls (not one of President Snow's designs luckily) next to Peeta Mellark, in a black suit, his hair gelled back and his bright blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

"I do" I say softly, feeling happier than I ever have before.

"I do" says Peeta; nobody could miss the genuine elation in his voice.

This is the happiest day of my life.


End file.
